1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for processing an image entered using a video camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video processing system using a video camera, such as a television conference system, one""s own image (local image) and the image of another party (remote image) are displayed respectively in a window 81 for display of the local image and a window 82 for display of the remote image, as illustrated in FIG. 8. By operating a camera control window 83 using a pointing device such as a mouse, the operator performs control (panning, tilting and zooming) of the local and remote cameras. Alternatively, the operator may control these cameras using a separately provided keyboard or special-purpose keys.
Further, information processing systems such as personal computers and work stations are known having a plurality of applications that use a photographic device such as a small television camera. An example of such an application is a TV telephone. The programs for these applications are displayed in the form of icons stored in advance as dot images or the like. The operator starts the desired application by clicking the corresponding icon using a mouse or the like.
In the conventional television conference system mentioned above, the windows for displaying the local and remote images cannot be adjusted freely to a size desired by the operator. If it were attempted to change the sizes of these windows so as to conform to the preferences of the operator, the camera control window would overlap the window for the local image or the window for the remote image, thus making control difficult to perform.
Furthermore, in a case where camera control is performed by providing a keyboard or special-purpose controller, an inconvenience encountered is that control must be performed while observing both the controller and a monitor.
In an arrangement in which the operator starts an application by using a mouse or the like to click a displayed icon that has been stored beforehand in correspondence with the application, it is necessary to set an easily understandable icon for each and every application.
Further, when the application for a TV telephone using a photographic device such as a small television camera is started in the example of the related art described above, the program will start even if the photographic device is incapable of operating because its power supply has not been turned on or for some other reason. However, no image will be displayed. Accordingly, it is necessary to make sure that the photographic device is placed in an operable state such as by turning on its power supply before running the application.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and method in which such operations as the scrolling and enlargement of the image of a window can be performed with ease and an operating application can be ascertained with facility.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and method whereby an operator is capable of readily ascertaining the operating status of photographic means.
In order to attain the foregoing objects, the present invention provides an image processing apparatus having a plurality of photographic means for photographing subjects, in which output images from the plurality of photographic means are displayed as a plurality of windows corresponding thereto, the apparatus comprising first display means for displaying, at positions adjacent each window, images for designating scrolling of the window up or down and left and right, second display means for displaying, at a positions adjacent each window, an image for designating enlargement/reduction of the window, designating means for designating scrolling and enlargement/reduction with regard to the displays presented by the first and second display means, and control means for performing control, which is based upon the designation made by the designating means, so as to move the photographic means corresponding to the designated window.
Further, there is provided an image processing apparatus in which there are executed a plurality of applications which include a first application for displaying an output image, which is obtained from photographic means that photographs a subject, on a monitor screen, the apparatus comprising means for displaying the output image on the monitor screen as an icon corresponding to the first application, designating means for designating the icon, and means for starting the first application based upon the designation made by the designating means.
Further, there is provided an image processing apparatus in which there are executed a plurality of applications which include a first application for displaying an output image, which is obtained from photographic means that photographs a subject, on a monitor screen, the apparatus comprising discriminating means for discriminating the status of the photographic means, and means for displaying an icon corresponding to the first application on the monitor screen based upon results of discrimination performed by the discriminating means.
Further, there is provided an image processing apparatus in which there are executed a plurality of applications which include a first application for displaying an output image, which is obtained from photographic means that photographs a subject, on a monitor screen, the apparatus comprising means for displaying a first icon, which corresponds to the first application, on the monitor screen, designating means for designating the first icon, discriminating means for discriminating the status of the photographic means in a case where the icon has been designated by the designating means, and means which, when the photographic means has been discriminated by the discriminating means as being abnormal, is for displaying a second icon, which differs from the first icon, instead of the first icon.
Further, the present invention is provides an image processing method having a plurality of cameras for photographing subjects, in which output images from the plurality of cameras are displayed as a plurality of windows corresponding thereto, the method comprising a first display step of displaying, at positions adjacent each window, images for designating scrolling of the window up or down and left and right, a second display step of displaying, at positions adjacent each window, an image for designating enlargement/reduction of the window, a designating step of designating scrolling and enlargement/reduction with regard to the displays presented by the first and second display steps, and a control step of performing control, which is based upon the designation made by the designating step, so as to move the camera corresponding to the designated window.
Further, there is provided an image processing method in which there are executed a plurality of applications which include a first application for displaying an output image, which is obtained from a camera that photographs a subject, on a monitor screen, the method comprising a step of displaying the output image on the monitor screen as an icon corresponding to the first application, a designating step of designating the icon, and a step of starting the first application based upon the designation made by the designating step.
Further, there is provided an image processing method in which there are executed a plurality of applications which include a first application for displaying an output image, which is obtained from a camera that photographs a subject, on a monitor screen, the method comprising a discriminating step of discriminating the status of the camera, and a step of displaying an icon corresponding to the first application on the monitor screen based upon results of discrimination performed by the discriminating step.
Further, there is provided an image processing method in which there are executed a plurality of applications which include a first application for displaying an output image, which is obtained from a camera that photographs a subject, on a monitor screen, the method comprising a step of displaying a first icon, which corresponds to the first application, on the monitor screen, a designating step of designating the first icon, a discriminating step of discriminating the status of the camera in a case where the icon has been designated by the designating step, and a step of displaying a second icon, which differs from the first icon, instead of the first icon when the camera is discriminated by the discriminating step as being abnormal.
According to the image processing apparatus and method of the invention constructed as described above, displays for scrolling and enlarging/reducing a window are provided adjacent the window. As a result, the operation for scrolling and enlarging/reducing the window is linked with motion of the window, thereby facilitating operation. In addition, it is possible to provide a more effective display of the window.
Furthermore, the apparatus and method described above facilitate the operation performed by the operator.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.